


Two Can Play The Game

by fiammanda



Series: To Love and Win is the Best Thing [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: 兄弟俩找到了新的竞赛形式。





	1. Chapter 1

黑发青年倚在电话亭上看书，假装没留意渐近的马达声。他不想表现出等待，以尽可能地推迟解释自己现在这一状态的时间。

然而摩托车手似乎将其理解为某种表演，因为他在青年身边急停，扯下风镜，让它荡在脖子上，打量他一眼：“嗨，帅哥，要搭便车吗？”

他缓缓弯起一边嘴角，上上下下把车手评估了一遍，将诗集啪地合上，气流暂时拂开过长的刘海。“听起来是个好主意。”银杖被夹到胳膊底下，青年抬腿上车，上身为了保持平衡歪向一侧然后坐直，这才问道，“请问你的目的地是？”

“Residential Area。”车手拧动油门，“马上出发，建议你抓点什么。”

青年从善如流，遍布刺青的长臂环住他的腰。“有幸与你同路，好心的先生。”

“但丁就行了。”引擎轰鸣，摩托激射而去，“你呢？”

“叫我V。”V凑到但丁的耳边。他的另一只手也揽了上来，让半裸的胸口贴着对方的后背，以免被风灌进上衣。

“V。”但丁稍稍侧过头，“听起来像个笔名，还是不太好搜索的那种。你写诗吗？”

虚假的诗人低低地笑了起来，振动传进骑手的身体。“不，我不写诗。我比较喜欢写支票。”

但丁发出近似“哈”的一声，干巴巴地说：“那可真是不错的爱好。”他的腹肌在V的双臂之下收缩，想必是在忍耐笑意。

V翻转手腕，抚上那些对称而规整的硬块，使这个单纯用于固定的姿势改变了性质。他的指尖隔了布料沿着沟壑一路下滑，来到衣物的边缘。它一部分被束在皮带中，一部分搭在皮裤外。V停在那儿，感受肌肉在另一只掌下滚动。

“我很同意。说到这个，我想你一定不会接受以支票表达的谢意，那太庸俗了。”他知道但丁一定在心里大喊“我当然接受”，“可我是否有幸请你一起去咖啡厅坐坐？”

“我非常乐意，V。”但丁立刻接口，“不过也许你更喜欢我的事务所。你似乎很冷，而那些咖啡厅这个季节对于暖气相当吝啬。”他的左手离开车把，捉住搭车客被吹凉的手背，塞进自己的T恤下摆。

“我会喜欢的。那我要如何感谢你的慷慨呢？”V轻轻叹了口气，气息从他的耳畔飘过。他的手掌在但丁的上衣内四处探索，最后选择了一块饱满的胸肌作为取暖的热源。

但丁嘶了一声。“总会有办法的。”他说。

 

~~END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 车开不开另说。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结果还是没开。

魔力驱动的卡瓦列雷以差点能够点燃柏油地面的速度飞驰入城。一进事务所他们立刻接起了吻，但丁将他按在双开大门上，把外侧“On Duty”的牌子翻到反面的“Go Hunting”，顺手落下锁。

V的嘴唇很冷，嘴里很烫。他尝起来和维吉尔并无区别，牙齿刮擦和舌尖侵入的角度都完全一致，舔到同样的位置会发出同样的轻哼，只是音色略有不同。但丁不知道他们还能把这场演出坚持多久。

他们分开后，V垂眼掐断两人唇间的银丝。“请允许我先沐浴……再表达余下的谢意。”

“当然，浴室在楼上，我给你拿毛巾。”

“我用你的就行。”V微微一笑。

十分钟后他下楼时，但丁还没有整理完新到的收支信件。“你不是一个人住。”散发着沐浴露清香的客人宣布了自己在浴室的发现。那是维吉尔挑的小苍兰。

但丁几乎笑场。这不知何时已经成为一场新型竞赛，而他们都默认演砸的就是输家。“不，我不是。”他说，“我……和人同居。”

V颔首。“男朋友。”他理所当然地说，毫无私通的愧疚，虽然他确实不需要有，“他今晚会回来吗？”

“你走之前不会。”但丁朝他挤挤眼，把账单、支票和还未打开的信封一推，“我去洗澡。”更重要的是去释放一下笑意。

只是他回来时，在莲蓬水雾下建立起来的表演自信差点被眼前的场景碾碎。

V穿着——其实很难说那是穿着——一条情趣围裙，除此之外别无他物。那是某一期色情杂志的神秘赠品，当时对色情杂志和厨房用品都不甚了解的维吉尔整理事务所时把它挂在厨房，然而被尼禄嘲笑了一周的却是但丁，无论他怎么自陈穿上绝对会崩开也没用。现在这件倒霉玩意儿勉强盖着V从乳头到腿根的区域，大致证明了他的辩解没有多少真实性可言——V不过欠缺些许肌肉，身材上和他相差无几。它和绝大多数情趣服饰一样做工粗糙，未经修整的线头从僵硬的蕾丝褶边支楞出来，而V穿着它摆弄咖啡机，仿佛穿着古希腊式缎袍摆弄缀满宝石的王冠。

“我以为你……怕冷。”扣分台词，不过比他差点说出口的“我以为你早把这东西扔了”好多了。

“所以我自便了。”V向他抬了抬手里热气腾腾的咖啡，“需要给你也做一杯吗？”

但丁就着他的手喝了一口。没加糖和奶。他坚强地没有吐回去，而是揽过V的后颈哺给他。V咽下去，回赠以甜蜜的津液。

“马上让你热起来。”但丁说，一边唾弃自己的（没有）创意，一边感到这种AV台词确实是存在其道理的。

V笑了笑，道：“先让你热起来。”他施施然滑下去跪好，分开但丁膝盖，扯低他的裤子。坦白地说，以V的身量，这件为女士准备的情趣围裙效果与其说是色情不如说是好笑。不，实际上就是好笑。使它色情起来的纯粹是V本人，他盛装出演，毫无怯意，托起但丁半勃阴茎的模样有如胜券在握。

但丁真的很热，V正在巨细靡遗地舔他，但他舍不得移开视线去脱上衣。除了围裙细带在腰间随意打的蝴蝶结，他身前的人后背光裸，脊椎先是因为低头拱起，而后形成一道健康的凹陷，一直延伸到股间。鸦羽似的发丝不断蹭过腹股沟，但丁抬手将其别至耳后，如此便能对V的大半面容一览无余，那种看起来不以为意但天知道是不是进行过精心策划的神态。

这场口交结束于但丁情不自禁挺腰造成的深喉。V瞥了他一眼，并非嗔怪，只是单纯的视线。他的身体仍保持在那个位置，以喉管的自发收缩取悦现下完全勃发的性器。被软腻黏膜挤压的感觉和维吉尔吸他时完全一致，但视觉画面又提醒着他情况略微有差。待V适应过来、停下痉挛，便拢起口腔后退，嘴唇抿着滑过整个长度，彻底离开前却在头部贴了片刻。这几乎成为一个吻，敏感的前端仿佛要被印下唇纹——上回但丁就是这么对付他的，显然得到了极高评价。

V吞咽了一下。但丁替他擦掉嘴角溢出的涎水，目瞪口呆地看着他口角噙笑，从围裙口袋中拈出一枚安全套，咬住一角撕开，几滴润滑溅在了自己的大腿上。

这可以算剧本bug了，但丁忍不住腹诽，就算是他都没法找到安全套藏在哪个抽屉，但他此刻一个字都说不出——就算能说他也不想打断：V叼出那个橡胶制品，吸到唇上，一些液体从袋子里漏出来，淌下他的下巴；他微微蹙眉，生涩而沉着地尝试了几次，终于用舌尖顶着把它套上阴茎前部，以一次缓慢的深喉为但丁完全戴好。

但丁发出低沉的长叹，可V还没有完。他把口中的润滑液吐到手指上，探向身后。但丁握着他的肩把他拉起来，接手了这项工作。V看起来不太冷静。他不太冷静的部分把围裙下摆顶高，于是但丁顺势握上去，隔着廉价的布料搓揉起来。V急促地吸了口气，撑住吧台，但丁一手裹着他，一手被他裹着，操琴一般拨弄出喑哑的呻吟。

情趣服饰的前襟立刻被打湿了，透出些许肉色。V仰头靠在他肩上，黑发扫过颈侧，即使此刻他也没有放弃断断续续地创作台词：“你的男友……会这个吗？”他指的是用嘴戴套那件事，显然还沉浸在首试即获成功的自得中。

“他学什么都很快。”但丁翻了个白眼，姑且算是夸道，“还能把我操得说不出话。”他抽出正在扩张的手，湿漉漉地捏到V的胯上，整装待发的性器便这么冲了进去，打断了他介于吐气和轻笑之间的声音。“——就像这样。”

他们再也没有余力发挥演技了。

 

END（这回是真的）

 

“不知道我男友会不会为此让我付出生命的代价。”但丁欣赏着弄脏了的镜子里的V道。他刚刚扶着洗脸台射了第三次，胸口魔纹被他兄弟放在那儿的手凝聚的魔力所吸引，暂时改变了形态。

“这是……相当可能发生的事。”V几乎是哽咽着说。


End file.
